


Erectium Exlporosa!

by luxnoctre



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Ass Play, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Choking, Crack, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Relationship, Hogwarts, Its a Thing, M/M, Mild snowballing, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Sex Magic, Spanking, What Did I Just Write, blowjob, magical lube, sex dungeon but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/pseuds/luxnoctre
Summary: Who would have known that Hogwarts had a secret collection of magic sex spells?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	Erectium Exlporosa!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Flake: #451  
> Author Note:  
> Congrats to the Mods for another successful round~ Dear prompter (hehe hi you already who this is) I hope that this piece of magical pwp satisfied you and your amazing prompt. I still don't really know how i managed to break 5k with this but I did! Yay! I had a lot of fun (ofc) writing thisss thanks for letting me pick it up < 3  
> Anddd ofc thank you to the wonderful lovelies V, S, and S. You guys are the greatest for helping me through this haha couldn't have done it without you
> 
> Thanks for your support and Enjoy!  
> Also please read the tags thanks

Who would have known that that Hogwarts had a secret collection of magic sex spells?

Certainly not Baekhyun, although apparently Jongdae couldn’t say the same.

Jongdae had come into Baekhyun’s office one winter day, practically sauntering in his plain black robes, smelling faintly of peppermint and some other magical herb. 

Baekhyun was grading essays (“The Best Ways to Handle a Rabid Werewolf” only five inches worth of parchment) when Jongdae dropped himself neatly on top of his desk, nearly knocking over Baekhyun’s bottle of ink and staining his latest essay. He crossed his legs and tilted his head, looking every bit like a lazy cat.

Baekhyun almost pitied the student who would have the potion professor’s butt immortalized on their paper. Almost.

“And to what do I owe this visit?” Baekhyun said with a raised eyebrow. Jongdae grinned broadly, and leaned close enough for Baekhyun to notice his fluttering eyelashes.

“I have the perfect Christmas present for you,” Jongdae purred, his hand coming up to rest on Baekhyun’s. At those words, Baekhyun’s interest was piqued, and it must have shown in his eyes for Jongdae chuckled and leaned back.

“Well, don’t keep me waiting,” Baekhyun prompted impatiently.

Jongdae reached within the folds of his robe and dropped a book on Baekhyun’s lap. 

“A book?” Baekhyun asked, looking up. “Babe, as much as I love you, I think I do enough reading as it is.”

Jongdae tutted and gestured at the cover. “Look again.”

Baekhyun huffed quietly but obliged, blinking rapidly in surprise when he got a good look at the cover. “What the hell,” He muttered.

The book was a sultry red, with roses of gold printed all over the cover. The title was embroidered in sparkling letters that read “Sensual Spells for Sexual Sensations”. 

It was a book, blantly filled with sex spells.

“How did you even get this?” Baekhyun asked in wonder, hands reaching out to lightly massage Jongdae’s thighs. 

“Nicked it from Minseok,” Jongdae offered nonchalantly, “He said he was done with it so I figured it would make a great gift.”

“It’s brilliant,” Baekhyun admitted. His hands massaged a rather sensitive part of Jongdae’s inner thigh and Jongdae batted him away without a second thought.

“Here’s your real gift though.” He leaned in and this time, kissed Baekhyun squarely on the nose. “You can use any spell in that book on me, full permission given. And we can explore all your fantasies, like what you were talking about before.”

If Baekhyun wasn’t sitting already, he certainly would have sat down in surprise. A fire lit in his stomach at Jongdae’s consent. 

“A-anything?” Baekhyun stammered, already starting to thumb through the book. A glance at the illustrations made his heart (and perhaps his dick) throb with anticipation. 

“Anything,” Jongdae repeated. He tapped Baekhyun’s lips before hopping off the desk. “We can do anything you want, including all your sexual ideas. Personally, I’m rather looking forward to it.”

Jongdae started to walk out of the room, Baekhyun staring at his back in dismay, when he halted and spun around. “Oh, but only one spell, okay? So choose wisely.” He winked, and with a swish of his robes, he was gone.

  
  


…And so that’s how Baekhyun finds himself in this position, practically inhaling the information printed on the pages of the sweet smelling book at an ungodly hour. To his right, Jongdae snores softly, with the moonlight illuminating his serene face. 

They’ve never done something like this before, not at the level of intensity that Baekhyun dreams about. Their sex together has usually been vanilla, pockmarked by moments of passion and close calls. It hasn’t been nearly enough to sate Baekhyun’s libido for something more intense, heated, kinky . But now that the opportunity has presented itself so nicely, Baekhyun isn’t going to let it slip away. He’ll find a perfect spell, for him and for Jongdae.

There’s plenty of tempting options, some that Baekhyun mentally stores away for later use, but none stand out to him as the perfect surprise. He’s on a deadline as well, wanting to use it right on the night of the Yule Ball, when students and staff are busy in the Great Hall and the atmosphere is positively electrifying. 

It’s not until Baekhyun reaches the last page of the book that he sees it. Written in loopy silver letters, the perfect spell. Baekhyun reads the description, mouthing the incantation silently. He glances over at Jongdae and grins. 

It’s perfect.

Marking the page carefully, he closes the book and sets it off on his bed stand. He leaves one soft kiss against Jongdae’s cheek, before sliding under the covers, his body pressed against his lover’s. 

But the next morning, while dining in the Great Hall, Baekhyun realizes he has a rather pressing issue. Where? The classrooms are too open, the dorm is too close to others, and Baekhyun would rather stick his hand in a vat of dragon’s blood then have sex on the grounds.

“I mean, I just really want to make this special for him and me, you know? It’s the first time he’s letting me do whatever I want; I want to make it perfect!” Baekhyun exclaims, stabbing a strawberry with his fork. “But, I haven’t the faintest idea of where we can have sex!”

Perhaps he shouts that last part a little too loud, because Professor Changmin, the stern History of Magic teacher, gives him a baffled look and Baekhyun flashes him a nervous smile.

“Say it a little louder, yeah? I’m sure there’s some students who would love to hear about your sexcapades with their potions teacher.” Chanyeol remarks, before shoving the entire piece of bread into his mouth. At any other time, Baekhyun would have marveled at his friend’s mouth dexterity, but at the moment, he’s clearly preoccupied. 

“Do you have an idea?” Baekhyun asks in an even quieter voice, “Come on, surely there’s some charm out there that can help me out.”

Chanyeol hums in his throat and says, “Haf you’fe fief fhe foop of fewirvent?” A crumb of buttered bread lands on the table in front of him and Baekhyun wrinkles his nose in distaste. 

In hindsight, maybe Baekhyun shouldn’t have ranted about his problems so early to Chanyeol, the Charms professor clearly more concerned with his breakfast rather than his friend’s existential crisis. 

Baekhyun gives him a long, expressionless look until Chanyeol hurriedly swallows, beats his chest, and repeats, “Have you tried the Room of Requirement?” 

A metaphorical lightbulb goes off above Baekhyun’s head, and he slams his palm on the table with passion, attracting the attention of the nearest students. He waves at them cheerfully before turning to his friend. “You’re a genius!” Baekhyun exclaims, “That’s perfect! It’ll have everything we need to.” Baekhyun tilts his body so that he can see Jongdae, sitting at the far end of the table, conversing happily with the Hogwarts nurse. “He’ll love it.”

“You two have such massive boners for each other, I swear.” Chanyeol shakes his head, already moving on to the next part of his meal. “What would the students say if they knew that their ‘oh so wholesome’ teacher is always horny for his boyfriend?”

“Hey.” Baekhyun raises up his fork, strawberry still on the pronged end, in threat. “You look at Jongdae and tell me who wouldn’t be thirsting for that ass.”

Chanyeol pales and shakes his head. “Please stop talking, you’re ruining my appetite,” He almost pleads, taking a large bite of bacon. Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something, but a swish of Chanyeol’s wand and he’s silenced. 

Baekhyun gives his friend one glare, before returning to staring at his plate, thinking about all the things he has planned.

It’ll be the most amazing Christmas present ever, Baekhyun is sure of it. With the Yule Ball only a week or so away, he has plenty of time to plan how exactly what he wants to do.

\----

The day of the Yule Ball is a day of barely contained excitement, for both students and faculty. The Christmas decorations, sparkling around the castle, glow with glittering tinsel and crystal ornaments, only adding to the festive mood. Baekhyun himself had spent an entire day softly coaxing fairies to take residence among the Christmas trees’ branches. He’s seen the other teachers as well, running back and forth as they set preparations for the Ball. Even Kyungsoo, the normal aloof Herbology professor, had taken to hanging long strings of aromatic winter flowers here and there.

Baekhyun is fairly sure he’s seen the odd mistletoe as well, but oh well, all in the name of Christmas. 

He and Jongdae made a promise not to see each other till the eve of the Ball, both wanting to keep their dress robes a surprise. Baekhyun is eager to see Jongdae’s reaction to his robes: a specially made silk robe of a deep wine colour, with delicate gold lion cufflinks and glittering sparkles at the hem that leave a trail of stardust wherever he walks.

It’s a true Gryffindor robe, what’s a party without a little House pride?

For the past week or so, Baekhyun has been bothering Minseok and Chanyeol for even the slightest hint on Jongdae’s robes. But the two have been mute, with Minseok even going as far as threatening to tell Jongdae if Baekhyun persists. 

So nothing in the slightest prepares Baekhyun for the sight he sees as he waits in the long corridor outside the Great Hall. 

Jongdae seems to float on the air as he walks towards Baekhyun. His emerald green robe flutters slightly with every step, drawing attention to the silver dragons sewn onto the sleeves and collar. But even more beautiful is Jongdae’s radiant smile as he regards Baekhyun with loving eyes.

“Well, we could not have picked more different clothes,” Jongdae teases lightly, hand coming up to skim fingers across Baekhyun’s forearm, feeling the silk. 

“Gryffindor and Slytherin, I think it’s rather classic.” Baekhyun glances up and down the corridor for any lingering people, before he tugs Jongdae into a shadowy corner to press kisses all over his face. Baekhyun ends the show of affection with a gentle peck on the lips, chaste but leaving Jongdae with a curl of anticipation in his gut. The paper hidden carefully in his pocket weighs like a stone, as Baekhyun aches with a longing to hold Jongdae longer.

But he resists, there’ll be a time and place for that.

“You look absolutely ravishing in those robes, Jongdae,” Baekhyun murmurs by Jongdae’s ear. His hands come to rest on Jongdae’s hips, squeezing them slightly.

“Too good to take off?”

Baekhyun chuckles, a low breathy thing in his throat. “I wouldn’t say that.” Baekhyun closes his eyes in bliss as Jongdae dips his head to kiss his jaw. He nips slightly at the skin, and arousal flares in Baekhyun’s gut as he curls his toes. 

“We ought to get to the Ball,” Jongdae decides with a coy smile before Baekhyun can do anything. He steps away, walking towards to the Hall, and Baekhyun follows him close behind.

Although he helped prepare the Hall, the spectacle is still worthy to marvel at as he entered. The walls and furniture are pure ice, with meticulously crafted sculptures of magical creatures on every table. Candles float lazily in the air, casting a magical glow on everything in its reach. Fairies dash here and there, as calming music drifts in the air. 

The Hall is already filled with students, who nod respectfully and part a path when they see Baekhyun and Jongdae. The staff are waiting for them at the head table, looking prim and proper in their elegant robes.

“Ah, now that our charming professors have all arrived, it’s time to commence the annual Yule Ball!” The headmaster announces grandly. With a clap of his heads, the music becomes a soothing waltz, and lively chatter fills the air.

“You two look nice,” Chanyeol compliments as Baekhyun and Jongdae sit down. 

“Did you plan the contrast on purpose?” Minseok asks, the Astronomy professor already nursing a small glass of firewhisky. 

“Of course not.” Baekhyun’s hand comes to rest on top of Jongdae’s, interlacing their fingers. “We’re just that in sync.”

Minseok gives an unconvinced hum, but a twinkle in his eye betrays his true feelings. 

“Then, come with me to get a drink, Jongdae?” Minseok offers, raising his empty glass, “We can say hello to the students along the way.”

Jongdae turns to Baekhyun with a look as if he’s asking for permission, and Baekhyun waves him off. “Go enjoy yourself,” Baekhyun says dismissively. There’s an underlying tone of anticipation, as Baekhyun winks coyly. 

“See you soon,” Jongdae promises with a lingering touch on his arm, before he walks away with Minseok. Baekhyun watches his retreating back, eyes drifting down to how the dress robe manages to frame Jongdae’s slender waist so beautifully.

“When are you going to cast the spell?” Chanyeol asks, leaning in with his breath smelling faintly of alcohol. Baekhyun glances down and sure enough, there’s a glass of firewhiskey in front of him. 

“Not for a while,” Baekhyun tells him, “I want to let him enjoy himself a bit before we start.” 

At that moment, a worn out Kyungsoo sits in the empty seat, the oak coloured sleeves of his robes folding neatly, as he flashes both of them a small smile. 

“I thought I smelled the odor of loneliness over here,” He remarks, stretching wearily.

“Tired already? It’s only the beginning of the night,” Baekhyun retorts but with no bite in his words.

“You try lifting all those trees on the grounds,” Kyungsoo grumbles to the others’ amusement. “But really, get out of your seats. Even Headmaster is walking around, and there seems to be plenty of students eager for your company.” 

Baekhyun glances around him, and sure enough, he notices a gaggle of sixth years waving at him excitedly. 

“Sure, I’ll walk around,” Baekhyun decides, standing up to Kyungsoo’s satisfaction. He takes one last look to peek at where Jongdae is talking, before making his way to the sixth years.

The Ball passes in a blur, overshadowed by Baekhyun’s feelings for the night to come. He has a few sips of firewhiskey, to add the burning in his veins as he drifts around the Great Hall. He dances with a few eager students, mostly shy first years, and laughs amicably at their jokes. But the entire time, Baekhyun can’t help but keep his eyes on where Jongdae is, floating around like an ethereal veela in his robes. Once or twice, they lock eyes and Jongdae smiles, but the moment is broken by a student coming up to speak with Jongdae or a hand pressing a plate of chocolates into Baekhyun’s hands. 

But Baekhyun doesn’t mind, he knows that at the end of the night, he’ll be with Jongdae and only Jongdae.

The Yule Ball is nearing the peak of excitement when Baekhyun finally sits back down in his seat, joined by Chanyeol and Yixing, the school nurse. “Gosh, I’m exhausted already,” Chanyeol groans, stretching his lanky arms out. “How about you, Baekhyun? I saw you dancing plenty out there.”

“I’ll be energized soon enough,” Baekhyun cheekily responds to Chanyeol’s hackled cough and Yixing’s concerned look. 

“Speaking of lover boy, where is Jongdae anyways?” Chanyeol looks around curious and Baekhyun points to one of the tables, where Jongdae is chatting with a group of Slytherins.

“Being a social butterfly as usual.” Yixing smiles warmly, full dimples showing on his cheeks. “You have good taste, Baekhyun.”

“Don’t say that,” Chanyeol grumbles, gesturing at a student to bring him a plate of chocolate iced cake. “You’ll inflate his ego even more.” 

At that moment, the headmaster stands up to announce that the customary Hogwarts waltz will be starting. Immediately, the lights in the Hall dim, giving the room an enchanted feel. Various couples step onto the dance floor, looking cheerful as they dance hand-in-hand with their partners. Baekhyun leans back to observe the students. He’s always loved watching the couples dance; it reminds him of his own time back in Hogwarts.

He glances over at Jongdae’s table, catching the professor’s eye as Baekhyun winks. Jongdae laughs at him, and shakes his head. From that reaction alone, Baekhyun knows he’s thinking the same thing as him: their own couple dance back at Hogwarts. 

Although Jongdae looks away to continue cheering on the couples and talking with his students, Baekhyun continues to watch him from afar. Under the crystal light and drifting candles, Jongdae’s features are transformed into soft curves, long eyelashes, and luscious lips. 

Baekhyun shifts in his seat as something stirs within his lower regions. 

He’s transfixed, mesmerized, utterly and hopelessly captivated. 

He fingers his wand carefully, before glancing around the Hall in an effort to distract himself for a moment or two. It’s no use, and when Baekhyun looks back, Jongdae is staring right at him.

Baekhyun watches as Jongdae smiles, and bites his plump lips tantalizingly, before turning away. Something snaps, and Baekhyun leans over to Chanyeol.

“I’ll be going now,” he whispers. Chanyeol gives him a knowing look, but nods. Baekhyun fishes out the slip of paper from his pocket, and takes a deep breath before waving his wand furtively and muttering, “Erectium Exlporosa!”

The effect is instantaneous; Jongdae’s expression changes from relaxed to tense as he straightens up in his seat. He shifts uncomfortably, before saying something to his table and hurrying out of the hall. Baekhyun follows him much more slowly, wanting to relish the moment as long as possible.

He steps out the Hall carefully, looking here and there. But there’s no sign of a familiar green robe nor cat-lipped smile anywhere. It’s only when Baekhyun walks forward that he notices a flash of movement before he’s being kissed fervently, his back against the wall. 

“What spell is this?” Jongdae breathes out, his lips hot against Baekhyun’s ear, as he presses himself up against Baekhyun. Baekhyun can feel the heat radiating off Jongdae’s body as he begins to grind slowly, sending Baekhyun spiraling down into arousal. He has to put his hands on Jongdae’s hips to stabilize him, biting back a groan at the sensation. 

“Don’t you like it?” Baekhyun asks before returning a kiss with just as much passion. He begins to unconsciously rock his hips back and forth with Jongdae’s body. 

Jongdae hums, satisfied, before tracing Baekhyun’s jaw with a teasing finger. “I love it,” Jongdae murmurs, his lips looking swollen and shiny. “Why don’t you show me what else it does?” 

That’s all Baekhyun needs to hoist Jongdae up in his arms, bridal style, and hurry deeper into the castle. Luckily, all the paintings are away from their homes, celebrating their own Yuletide. Not that Baekhyun would mind, in fact, he kind of wants to see their reactions to Jongdae looking so pliant and needy in his arms.

Jongdae turns in his arms to pull down a section of Baekhyun’s collar, exposing the smooth flesh below. Baekhyun’s arms waver as Jongdae begins to incessantly bite and suck at the skin, leaving behind a watercolor of marks. Jongdae moves up till he’s kissing Baekhyun’s neck, right above his vein, and Baekhyun chuckles. He would be lying if he didn’t say his body is not heating up with arousal from Jongdae’s open eagerness for him.

“We’re almost there, darling,” Baekhyun tells him. Rather than risking the stairs, Baekhyun silently chants an incantation that lets him float easily up to the seventh floor. He’s barely able to keep both of them steady until he lands neatly on the floor. 

“Too long,” Jongdaw whimpers, bunching up Baekhyun’s robes in his hands as he squirms. “I want you now.”

The unrestrained desire in Jongdae’s words makes Baekhyun want to slam open the nearest door and take him right then, right there. But he holds himself back; he has a plan and refuses to give it up for some easy relief. Jongdae ruts himself against Baekhyun’s chest and Baekhyun can feel the rapidly hardening erection beneath Jongdae’s robes. 

The seventh floor doesn’t come soon enough, as Baekhyun lands neatly and hurries over to the familiar tapestry of trolls. They watch, confused, as Baekhyun paces back and forth in the corridor, Jongdae still in his arms, three times. But a glare has them hurrying off somewhere into the castle, most likely to gossip about the scandalous scene they’ve just witnessed. 

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae groans loudly, grabbing at Baekhyun’s hair to pull him down into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. “I feel so hot, and you look so good in those robes.” 

“Yeah, you’re so hot, babe,” Baekhyun responds mindlessly, eyes staring at the blank wall, mind urgently willing the room to come. Finally, a red and black metal door appears, an elegant silver handle beckoning Baekhyun to come closer. Baekhyun practically kicks open the door, and sets Jongdae down so that he can close the door and take in his surroundings with awe.

The Room of Requirement has transformed into nothing short of a magnificent sultry bedroom, with an elegant silk curtained bed in the center, pillows plump and wooden headboard gleaming. There’s a Saint Andrew’s Cross in the corner, its metal straps hanging innocently from the sides. Along the walls are tables and racks littered with straps, silk gags, blindfolds, toys of all types, anything and everything Baekhyun could desire. He’s so distracted and amazed that he doesn’t notice Jongdae until he whines lowly behind him.

When Baekhyun turns around, Jongdae is already stripping, throwing his expensive robes down without a care. Baekhyun’s mouth goes dry when he realizes that underneath, Jongdae is wearing absolutely nothing. His cock is flushed, curling up nicely towards his stomach as Jongdae saunters over, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s neck. 

Baekhyun grips Jongdae’s ass, fingers pressing red marks in the soft flesh, as he kisses Jongdae deeply, drawing low moans from the other. Their teeth clash as Jongdae cards his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, pushing deeper and Baekhyun flicks his tongue inside Jongdae’s mouth in retaliation. Jongdae sucks on Baekhyun’s tongue as Baekhyun rubs a thigh between Jongdae’s legs, letting him rut up and down for friction. 

“You have way too many clothes on,” Jongdae pants when they break away, a tendril of saliva connecting their swollen lips. His hands are already reaching to pull off Baekhyun’s robes. Baekhyun hums noncommittally before he bats Jongdae’s hands away.

“Let me take care of that first,” Baekhyun says, eyeing Jongdae’s hardened erection with lust blown eyes. Jongdae nods eagerly as Baekhyun drops to his knees. 

“Yes please,” Jongdae whimpers, pulling at Baekhyun’s hair to bring him closer to his crotch. Baekhyun smirks as he locks eyes with Jongdae. He winks and blows hot air at Jongdae’s tip, causing Jongdae to repress another plea. Baekhyun leans forward and slowly sinks the head into his mouth, not breaking eye contact. The length sits nicely on his tongue, filling his mouth with heat, as Jongdae moans shamelessly.

“So loud for me,” Baekhyun murmurs, voice muffled by Jongdae’s cock. His low voice sends vibrations up Jongdae’s body. His hands come to rest on top of Jongdae’s hips, preventing him from bucking up as he swirls his tongue languidly. 

Jongdae tugs at his hair incessantly, whimpering as Baekhyun drags his lips downwards, sucking hard with shiny lips. Baekhyun tongues at the slit, catching beads of precum on the tip, before humming deep in his throat. 

“Baekhy-“ Jongdae breaks off in a gasp as Baekhyun’s hand comes to wrap around the rest of his shaft, the sudden contact making him buck up his hips. Baekhyun pays no attention to Jongdae’s breathy groans, taking his time teasing the other. He circles the head once more before licking a long stripe on the underside with the flat of his tongue. 

Jongdae’s groan crescendos into a breathless gasp, sending furious heat down into Baekhyun’s body. His legs tense as blood flows down into his cock. 

But he continues, relentlessly hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Jongdae shakes as he begs Baekhyun to go harder, hands pulling at Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun bobs his head back and forth, letting his tongue run neat circles all across Jongdae’s length. His hands reach higher to fondle with his balls and Jongdae keens in pleasure, mouth parting for air.

Baekhyun pulls off suddenly with a pop, letting a thread of saliva linger on as he gazes at Jongdae with blown pupils. 

“Look at you,” Baekhyun purrs, “So desperate for me.”

“Please,” Jongdae whimpers, shifting his legs even wider. His dick twitches slightly, clearly eager for Baekhyun. “Don’t stop.” 

“Oh, babe, we’re just getting started.” But Baekhyun obliges, sinking his mouth back on Jongdae’s cock and letting it hit the back of his throat. He gags quietly and Jongdae groans at the sensation of Baekhyun’s convulsing mouth around his erection. Baekhyun hollows his cheeks and sucks or bobs his head, pausing to suck at the head of Jongdae's cock before taking him all the way once again, smirking as Jongdae moans loudly in wanton desire. His hands move to Jongdae’s inner thighs, massaging the sensitive junction between the hip and pelvis.

He knows Jongdae is close by the way Jongdae shudders, eyes closed in bliss as he bucks his hips upwards, sending his cock deeper down Baekhyun’s throat. The movement makes Baekhyun gag as he traces along a particularly sensitive vein, all the way down to the slit.

“You’re so good at this,” Jongdae gasps, his hands tightening as he thrusts forward, almost bringing Baekhyun to verge of tears from the sudden pressure. Jongdae has the audacity to smirk, and moves his hips faster but Baekhyun is stubborn. He grips at Jongdae’s hips, fingers digging deep crests into the skin, and hollows out his cheeks. Jongdae falters in his movement, panting at the sensation. Jongdae’s rhythm is erratic, pockmarked by Jongdae faltering from Baekhyun’s aggressive swirling and sucking. 

Baekhyun refuses to let Jongdae have the upper hand so he groans, deep vibrations from his chest sending Jongdae into a fit. He watches Jongdae as his chest heaves heavily and Jongdae opens his mouth and-

But Baekhyun can’t let him off so easily.

Baekhyun quickly chants in his head  _ Negastius Gallus _ and releases Jongdae’s dick with a pop, leaving Jongdae devastatingly close but unable to release because of the spell.

“Baekhyun please,” Jongdae begs, “Why did you stop?” He pulls on Baekhyun’s neck as if to force him back down but Baekhyun pushes Jongdae backwards, smiling innocently as he stands up. 

“Because there’s still so much I want to do with you, and we can’t ruin the fun just yet.” 

Jongdae’s eyes flutter as he nods with excitement. Baekhyun holds Jongdae against one of the padded walls, squeezing his hips as he traces a long V shape down his chest with his tongue, brushing against Jongdae’s erect nipples. Baekhyun sucks a myriad of bruises above Jongdae’s collarbone, hand stroking his inner thigh with feathery touches, just skimming Jongdae’s cock. Under his ministrations, Jongdae’s torso becomes a watercolor of love bites and marks. Baekhyun gazes at them with pride and arousal, admiring how pretty Jongdae’s pale skin is compared to the contrast of purple and red. He’s achingly hard for the other and Jongdae knows it. 

“Take off your clothes and fuck me!” Jongdae demands breathlessly. Without waiting, he pulls off Baekhyun’s burgundy robe in one smooth motion, pouting impatiently when he sees more layers of clothes underneath. Baekhyun can’t resist kissing him hard when he sees Jongdae’s plump mouth, pink and slick with saliva. 

Baekhyun nibbles at his bottom lip, unbuttoning his white shirt and stripping it off hurriedly. Jongdae breaks off to run a hand down Baekhyun’s toned chest appreciatively, sending chills down Baekhyun’s body as Jongdae stares at him with open desire.

Lost in the needy haze, Jongdae palms at Baekhyun’s crotch, rubbing at Baekhyun’s erection. “Looks like you have a situation here too,” Jongdae comments coyly. He bats his eyelashes, lowering himself so he can grind directly on Baekhyun’s dick. His hands grip at Baekhyun’s biceps, leaving angry blooms of red in their wake.

Baekhyun wraps an arm around Jongdae’s waist, licking his lips as he asks, “Want to help me with it?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Jongdae swiftly pulls down Baekhyun’s pants and underwear, and Baekhyun suppresses a shiver when his cock is exposed to the cold air. Jongdae moves as if he’s about to sink down, but Baekhyun has other plans in mind.

He hoists Jongdae’s leg around his waist, pushing the other high up on the red wall. Baekhyun kisses his chest, nipping at Jongdae’s sensitive buds.

“Oh, Baekhyun,” Jongdae keens, sinking his head down as he can mouth at Baekhyun’s shoulder desperately. “Fuck-I-”

“Let’s have some fun first,” Baekhyun murmurs. Jongdae throws his head back, gasping as Baekhyun sucks a trail of love marks up his throat. The way Jongdae so easily exposes himself sends waves of arousal thought Baekhyun’s body, and he hides his groan in the form of a open-mouthed kiss. 

“Yes, anything.” Jongdae’s lewd moans bounce off the walls as he clenches Baekhyun’s arms, pulling him closer so their torsos rub and Jongdae’s thigh brushes against Baekhyun’s cock. “I’ll be so good for you, I swear.” 

“So good, huh?” Baekhyun squeezes Jongdae’s butt tighter, parting the flesh slightly as Jongdae bucks underneath his aggressive touch. He pins a thigh between Jongdae’s parted legs, his cock balancing on top. His legs steady Jongdae against the wall as Baekhyun begins to rock back and forth on his heels, letting Jongdae cry out from the agonizingly slow friction. But then Baekhyun breaks away, letting Jongdae drop back on the ground, knees shaking from the impact.

“Get on the bed, down on your knees.” 

Jongdae shuts his eyes at the possessive authority in Baekhyun’s eyes, but hurriedly complies, picking himself off the ground and kneeling on the bed easily. Baekhyun settles up behind him, directing Jongdae’s hands to rest on the headboard. Jongdae sticks out his butt, shaking from side to side alluringly. Baekhyun smirks when he sees small marks on the sides of the cheeks, showcasing Baekhyun’s touch. He can’t help but give each cheek a light slap, and he bites his lip when Jongdae releases an obscene mewl of pleasure.

“You like that?” Baekhyun asks huskily. He summons his wand silently and with a whisper of  _ Accio _ , summons a line of silk ties from the nearest rack. Jongdae squirms in poorly disguised anticipation as the ties neatly wind themselves around his hands and the headboard. The red silk is a strikingly contrast to Jongdae’s pale skin, like roses against a white canvas. The image of Jongdae moaning shamelessly, ties digging into his skin, sends a new wave of want through Baekhyun. With the dim lightning and the heat of the room, Jongdae looks ethereal, lean, naked body catching the light, eyes black with unrelenting desire, filthy words of arousal dripping from his swollen lips like honey.

It’s perfect.

“If it’s too much for you,” Baekhyun murmurs by Jongdae’s ear, his hand stroking his black hair, “Safe word is ‘phoenix’. Nod if you understand.” Jongdae nods firmly and Baekhyun grins. He leans back on his knees and takes a deep breath. 

Time to start. 

Baekhyun can feel anticipation and arousal curling up in his gut like a coiled snake, ready to strike. 

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae whines, arching his back as Baekhyun claps his cheeks with a firm palm, groping the flesh once. “Fuc-god, Baekhyun-“

“That’s it, keep calling for me. Let the whole world know how much you want me to fuck you.” With another summoning spell, Baekhyun pulls one of the toys from its rack: an elegant leather paddle with a wooden handle.

He imagines Jongdae’s ass, red and sensitive to the touch, Jongdae shaking with pleasure, and grins. Laying one hand on Jongdae’s hip to balance him, Baekhyun spanks Jongdae’s ass soundly with the paddle, letting the sound reverberate throughout the room.

Immediately, Jongdae cries out when he’s pushed against the headboard from the impact. He throws his head back, quivering as he shamelessly begs for more. Baekhyun is all too happy to fulfill his pleas, setting a steady pace as he marks and spanks Jongdae relentlessly. Sweat drips from Jongdae’s back as the room heats up exponentially from arousal. Every hit makes a chorus of pleasure noises erupt from Jongdae’s mouth, growing filthier by the second.

“Harder, Baek-Ah!”

“You want even more, baby?” Baekhyun reaches up to tug back Jongdae’s hair, admiring how his tongue falls out of his mouth in pure bliss, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. “You like being marked like this? Showing everyone you’re mine?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Jongdae chants, before breaking off into a moan after a particularly hard slap. “Make me all yours.” He struggles against his bonds, lost in a haze of lust. He shifts his hips backwards in an effort to present himself and immediately recoils from the hits. He cries out, a lewd noise that shoots tendrils of heat right to Baekhyun’s dick. 

Baekhyun walks his fingers down to Jongdae’s neck, stroking the skin above his Adam’s Apple. Jongdae unconsciously tilts his head forward to press into his touch and Baekhyun muses, “How would it look to have my touch all around your neck, let everyone see it?”

Baekhyun doesn’t give Jongdae a chance to respond as he suddenly spanks Jongdae, hard enough that his chest collides with the headboard, shaking the bed. Jongdae’s hands tighten into fists as Jongdae rocks back and forth from the impact, clenching his ass together as he groans. His knees wobble and he almost falls forward, if it isn’t for Baekhyun catching him with a steady arm.

“You look so wrecked already,” Baekhyun purrs, running the paddle teasingly down Jongdae’s spine. “Can you take even more?” 

Jongdae’s ass is already a striking pink, red paddle marks littered all over the soft flesh. Baekhyun blows a cool breath across the skin, admiring how Jongdae quivers from the sensation, faint goosebumps emerging. He runs his hand over the heated flesh, sensitive and raw to the touch.

“Give me more, Baekhyun, make me all yours,” Jongdae gasps, his shoulders tensing as he wiggles helplessly in his bonds. He leans his head backwards, letting the light catch the way his eyelashes flutter in anticipation. The dip in his back and the curve of his exposed throat looks so pretty under the dim lighting and Baekhyun feels the sudden urge to mare it with his touch. Baekhyun glances to the side of the bed and spies something lying there, sparkling innocently in the dim lighting. 

A black leather band, with a simple clasp in the back.

Baekhyun twirls it around his fingers before dangling it enticingly in front of Jongdae, who nods eagerly. Baekhyun leans forward to clasp it around Jongdae’s neck, letting his dick press against Jongdae’s ass, sending waves of heat through his body. He indulges Jongdae a little, rubbing his dick up and down against Jongdae for added stimulation. Jongdae’s responding moan isn’t enough to conceal the click of the buckle, crisp and clear as it pierces through the room atmosphere.

“Just fuck me already,” Jongdae pleads, throwing his head farther back so Baekhyun can see the lust in his half lidded eyes. His mouth is parted wide and the buckle on his collar glistens. Baekhyun tugs on the collar a few times experimentally, smirking when he hears Jongdae’s breath hitch. 

“You’re so impatient,” Baekhyun tuts lowly, kissing Jongdae’s shoulder blades, feeling the lean muscles underneath his touch twitch. “I think you need to be taught a lesson, babe.”

“I’m not impatient, just hurry the fuck up,” Jongdae nearly growls, “I want you to fuck me with that big dick and fill me up.” He forces himself backwards, grinding his ass on top of Baekhyun’s twitching cock. Baekhyun latches an arm around Jongdae’s waist, tracing smooth circles on his stomach. But his actions don’t stop Jongdae, who makes a noise of frustration and spreads his knees wider, as if inviting Baekhyun to take him.

Baekhyun can’t help but chuckle at Jongdae’s unrestrained words. “Well if you want me that badly,” Baekhyun whispers. His hands trace upwards to pinch and rub Jongdae’s perky nipples. “Who am I to say no?”

Jongdae hums in contentment at Baekhyun’s promising words, squirming with anticipation when he hears the telltale sound of a bottle being opened. But a surprised cry escapes his lips when he feels his ass being spread apart and a tongue tracing his rim.

“What are yo-“ Jongdae breaks off with a pleasured keen as Baekhyun spreads his legs farther apart, mouth patiently licking at his fluttering hole. 

“Your lesson,” Baekhyun says simply, looking up to smile at Jongdae struggling in his position. But he’s unable to move from Baekhyun holding him steady. “If you’re good, then I’ll fuck you for real.”

“Promise?” Jongdae whimpers, cock painfully hard but Baekhyun’s spell refuses to give him even the slightest relief. 

“Of course.”

“Then I’ll be good,” Jongdae quickly agrees, already parting his knees wider until he’s sinking down low onto the bed. Baekhyun smugly smirks before lowering his head back down again. He runs the flat of his tongue across Jongdae’s rim, pressing down and down and deeper. Jongdae tenses and shakes, but doesn’t cry out. Baekhyun momentarily frowns, wanting to hear more of Jongdae’s melodious sounds. 

“Jongdae, baby, let me hear you.” Baekhyun kisses the circle of muscle, his hands pushing Jongdae wider apart. To that, Jongdae releases a broken gasp and Baekhyun smiles. He pushes his tongue through the rim, lapping with obscene noises echoing around. Saliva dribbles down his chin but Baekhyun doesn’t pause for a second. He wants to taste every bit of Jongdae, devour him with greedy want. His ears are filled with the sounds of slurping, moaning, panting, so loud that he’s unable to think of anything more than eating Jongdae out. 

He teases Jongdae more by dipping his tongue in and out, leaving Jongdae unsatisfied with the shallow movement. Jongdae is writhing against his restraints, gasping as he shakes from side to side. 

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae shakily moans, “You-fuck-Let me come-“

Baekhyun shakes his head, forgetting Jongdae can’t see him. He flicks his tongue once, before looking up to where Jongdae is pulling at the ties. “I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet,” Baekhyun purrs. He lets go of Jongdae’s ass, and with one hand, wraps around Jongdae’s erect shaft. 

“I have, I have,” Jongdae passionately denies. Sweat drips down his neck from exertion as he clenches helplessly against Baekhyun’s touch. An idea sparks in his head and he lets out a long, breathy moan. “Don’t you want to fuck me, Baekhyun? Fill me up and make me leak for days? Fuck me so hard until I’m senseless. I’m so needy for you.” With an accent to his words, he shoves his hips backwards, releasing an obscene groan. 

The sudden combination of Jongdae’s filthy words and the swirling arousal in his gut makes Baekhyun groan loudly when his cock comes, shooting white all over the sheets and Jongdae’s body. “You naughty-“ Baekhyun tightens his hold, sending Jongdae crying out. “Was that your plan? You want me to slam you into that headboard, make the bed shake as I’m fucking you with my big cock? How desperate are you to be marked mine ?”

Jongdae mumbles an incoherent “yes” and keens, rocking himself backwards and forwards for friction against Baekhyun’s hold. With his other hand, Baekhyun jerks himself back to half hardness, with quick strokes and a bit of magic. All the while, he’s thumbing at Jongdae’s cock, fingers circling the slit and tracing up to his balls. 

When Jongdae opens his mouth to speak, Baekhyun suddenly tugs on the back of his collar, forcing his head back with high gasps. He pulls harder before letting go and letting the leather snap against Jongdae’s skin, leaving a dark mark in its wake. Jongdae’s half lidded eyes flutter in arousal and he breathes hard through his mouth. He looks so pliant, so eager for Baekhyun’s touch and Baekhyun smiles.

“Looks like someone needs another lesson.” Baekhyun leans forward to kiss the small of Jongdae’s back before reaching for the discarded lube bottle. He only needs a small amount on his fingers before the liquid drips down, slicking itself around without any effort. 

He parts Jongdae’s ass once more and draws small circles around Jongdae’s aching hole. 

“Fuck!” Jongdae yells, the cold of the lube sending him into a new state of bliss as it drips down his ass crack. Baekhyun pulls the collar once more, and Jongdae trembles with the suppressed strength of his orgasm. 

“There’ll be so many pretty marks on you,” Baekhyun says, dipping his fingers briefly into Jongdae’s rim but quickly pulling them out. He continues to tease Jongdae relentlessly, flicking in and out but never sinking in fully. He’s intentionally avoiding Jongdae’s prostate, wanting to prolong the moment for as long as possible. “I’ll kiss every one of them when I’m done, make sure they last for a long time.” 

Jongdae arches his back, mouth open as he pleads for Baekhyun to penetrate him fully. But Baekhyun pays no mind, his delicate fingers dancing across Jongdae’s rim, sending new waves of shivers through the muscle. 

“I’ll fuck you so good after this,” Baekhyun whispers right by Jongdae’s ear. He kisses down to his back, fingers still rubbing across Jongdae’s ass. “I bet your ass will still be so tight, so perfect for me, even if I finger you for hours.” 

“How would you know if you never actually fuck me?” Jongdae breaks off half way through with a high gasp, before breathlessly uttering the rest. Baekhyun smirks and without warning, thrusting two long fingers in. Jongdae arches his back at the sudden intrusion, mouth open wide in a silent moan. 

Baekhyun takes his time opening Jongdae up, pulling his fingers in and out with exasperating patience. No amount of pleading or begging from Jongdae will get him to speed up, as he fingers Jongdae smoothly. He adds a third finger, scissoring them expertly as Jongdae forces himself back, fucking himself on Baekhyun’s fingers mindlessly. A list of expletives flow from Jongdae’s mouth as he arches his back, muscles quaking with exertion.

Jongdae’s so close, nearly about to tip over that edge from Baekhyun’s ministrations. The effects of his previous orgasm still shudders through Jongdae, his cock painfully hard with suppressed desire. His senses are dialed to an eleven, every touch to his sensitive hole sending sparks all the way up to Jongdae’s bound hands. Baekhyun sees all of this, as he brushes against Jongdae’s prostate, lightly, teasingly, to Jongdae’s obvious distress. His fingers make lewd noises as he pulls them in and out, just barely grazing with little satisfaction for both of them.

“Baek-Baekhyun,” Jongdae whimpers, “Let me come, please, I need to.” Baekhyun chooses not to reply, but plunges his fingers deep enough to touch Jongdae’s oversensitive prostate. He skims the nerves, smirking as Jongdae wails with pleasure, his body shaking violently. 

As much as Baekhyun wants to continue teasing Jongdae, edging him, forcing him to the edge of bliss, Jongdae’s unrestrained arousal and desire is affecting Baekhyun as strong as it is with Jongdae. Baekhyn’s now fully erect cock is leaking clear drops of precum at the sound of Jongdae moaning his name so shamelessly. So he pulls out his fingers, wiping them on the mattress, and takes pity on Jongdae’s cock. 

He lightly wraps a hand around the shaft and leans in to whisper by Jongdae’s ear, “I bet if I let you, you would come so quickly. Look at you, so hard and needy. Should I hold you back a little longer? Just to see what’ll happen?” Jongdae mumbles something and Baekhyun tugs at the side of his collar to tilt his head. “Say it louder.”

“Please let me, I’ll do anything, please.”

Jongdae’s promise is enough for Baekhyun to nod in satisfaction. He finds his wand teetering on the edge of the bed and murmurs the reverse incantation. Almost immediately, Jongdae moans obscenely, his body tensing with pent-up pleasure as his cock splurts ropes of white come. When his body finishes its release, Jongdae slumps down on the bed, only his hands holding up his upper torso. Baekhyun manages to catch most of the come in his hand, his skin feeling warm and sticky from the liquid. He raises his hand to Jongdae’s mouth and orders,

“Clean it.”

Jongdae obeys without question, his soft kitten licks carefully removing his come from Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun shudders as Jongdae sucks on one of his fingers, his tear stained cheeks hollowing around his pretty lips. He moves his finger in and out of Jongdae’s mouth, relishing the feeling of Jongdae’s tongue flickering around his hand. When Jongdae’s finished, stray bits of come on the side of his lips, Baekhyun tugs his collar to pull Jongdae into a sloppy kiss. He dominates Jongdae’s mouth easily, tasting the remains of Jongdae’s salty come. He slides his tongue over Jongdae’s, pulling small moans from both of them.

When they break apart, Jongdae moves as if he wants more but Baekhyun’s hold on his collar prevents anything. “I think it’s time to get to the good stuff, don’t you?” Baekhyun says, leaning back on his knees. Jongdae’s cock is already twitching with interest, a few light touches has it quivering, slowly hardening as Jongdae squirms. 

With a click of the lube bottle, Baekhyun slicks his length carefully as he gazes with hungry eyes at Jongdae’s rose pink ass. He imagines Jongdae under him, begging for more as Baekhyun fucks him mercilessly and Baekhyun muffles a groan. He clambers up behind Jongdae, his dick rubbing against the cleft of Jongdae’s butt, arms encasing Jongdae’s body. 

“Call out my name, baby.”

“Baekh-“ Jongdae utters before breaking off in a high cry. Baekhyun eases into him slowly before slamming his body, quickly bottoming out, all in the same movement. The sudden feeling of Jongdae’s tight hole around his length draws a throaty moan out of Baekhyun as he grinds slowly, rubbing against Jongdae’s prostate with every shift of his hips.

“Fuck Jongdae, you’re so goddamn tight,” Baekhyun pants. Jongdae doesn’t even have time to respond before Baekhyun is pulling out and thrusting back in with a snap of his hips. He knows he’s hit Jongdae’s prostate again when Jongdae throws his head back, gasping in pleasure with his tongue lolling out. 

“God, just look at you,” Baekhyun moans, as Jongdae’s walls quake around him. “A fucking perfect hole for my cock, so desperate and needy.” 

His hips set a fast, relentless pace, cock abusing Jongdae’s prostate with every other thrust. Baekhyun feels sweat dripping down his chest as he fucks Jongdae harder, faster until the room is filled with the noise of skin slapping against skin, long aroused moans and high-pitched mewls. Baekhyun can never forget the incomparable sensation of Jongdae around him, body fitting perfectly with his as Baekhyun fucks him senseless. 

With shaking fingers, Baekhyun tugs at Jongsae’s collar, forcing Jongdae to tilt back, breath stuttering as Jongdae gasps. There’s a hint of drool on Jongdae’s chin and his eyes are half opened with intoxicating bliss. 

“Harder,” Jongdae manages to grit out, clenching his ass and drawing a surprised groan from Baekhyun. He lets go of the leather band and Jongdae falls forward, jostling the headboard. 

“You want more?” Baekhyun pants with an aggressive thrust that sends Jongdae into a mewling fit. The headboard bounces against the padded wall, shaking the bed in a cacophony of squeaks and bumps. “Tell me how you want it, baby, tell me how you love being all mine.”

“Yes,” Jongdae feverly agrees, body lying pliant on the bed. “I’m all yours, so good to you. Fuck me harder, make me feel so good. I’m-“

“All for me,” Baekhyun interrupts, laying a hand on Jongdae’s hip to pull Jongdae’s body closer to him. Jongdae pushes himself back mindlessly, meeting every stab of Baekhyun’s cock with a pleasured whine. 

“I’m all for you, Baekhyun,” Jongdae stutters, pushing himself against the headboard. He shudders as his orgasm threatens to overtake him. He’s so deliciously stuffed by Baekhyun’s cock that he can’t think of anything else other than Baekhyun fucking him into the bed. His words fade from sentences to muffled, garbled cries of Baekyun’s name. 

Reaching up, Baekhyun pulls at the ties, letting the fabric unknot. Jongdae’s arms collapse instantly, his muscles tremble and his fingers curling in. His wrists are rubbed raw, a bright pink with flecks of red. Baekhyun brings one hand to his mouth, kissing it tenderly and making Jongdae shiver. He slows down his pace, leaving the head of his cock just edging the ring of muscle around Jongdae’s rim. 

“I wish you could see yourself,” Baekhyun murmurs. He licks the outside of Jongdae’s ear to a pleasured mewl and starts to rotate his hips slowly, moving the head of his cock around. “You look so hot, lying under me, begging to be fucked harder.” Jongdae furiously nods his head, body clenching in dissatisfaction with the lack of something inside him.

Carefully, Baekhyun leans back and manhandles Jongdae into lying on his back, his chest heaving for breath with his cock flushed pink and curled up to his stomach. His face is littered with tear stains, drool, and his eyes flutter weakly as they lock with Baekhyun’s. 

“God, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Baekhyun says, his hand tracing the bottom of Jongdae’s lips. His head is pounding with arousal at the sight and his cock practically throbs. With steady hands, he spreads Jongdae’s legs, taking in Jongdae’s quivering hole. “I want to see your pretty face when I’m fucking you balls deep.” 

“Kiss me,” Jongdae rasps and Baekhyun obliges, leaning forward so Jongdae can wrap his arms around his neck. Baekhyun’s arms brace him on either side of Jongdae’s body as he hungrily kisses Jongdae. He wants all of Jongdae as he overtakes the inside of Jongdae’s mouth.

“You’re so needy,” Baekhyun whispers, face close to Jongdae’s before he’s dipping back down in a hot embrace. Their cocks brush against each other and Baekhyun muffles Jongdae’s moan with his tongue winding against his. Jongdae wraps his legs around Baekhyun’s, bringing him down further until their sweaty skin slides together. 

Baekhyun shifts himself down slightly until his cock is lined up with Jongdae’s rim, the head just slipping past the circle of slick muscle. Jongdae’s hands have lowered to grip at Baekhyun’s shoulder and neck as he stares up at Baekhyun with eager, sensual eyes. 

“I need you in me,” Jongdae pants, his legs squeezing feebly around Baekhyun’s waist. “Fuck me so good, Baekhyun. I feel so damn full with your big cock in me.” 

Baekhyun can’t restrain himself anymore; his only warning is a kiss to Jongdae’s jaw before he’s thrusting back into Jongdae’s tight ass. Jongdae balks, leaning his head back and exposing the curve of his throat for Baekhyun to kiss feverishly. He bottoms out quickly, balls slapping the flesh of Jongdae’s ass, cock striking Jongdae’s prostate powerfully before he’s pulling out and repeating. He leans down on his elbows so he can suck at the sensitive flesh of Jongdae’s chest as he reams Jongdae’s abused hole. 

“Fuck, that’s it-“ Jongdae groans words of encouragement, lewd face expressions making Baekhyun want to fuck him harder, see how good Jongdae looks when he’s fucked mindless. The bed shakes with their movements as Jongdae shifts his hips down, meeting every thrust with an eager keen, hands grasping desperately at Baekhyun’s body. His fingers dig scratches and bruises into Baekhyun’s skin. Jongdae clenches his ass tightly and moans Baekhyun’s name loudly.

“I’m close,” Jongdae gasps out, “Fuc-please, it feels so good.” He’s tearing up again, the overstimulation of Baekhyun’s heavy breaths and strong movements building up inside him. His face twists as his body curls up, tensing everywhere as insatiable heat pools in his gut. 

“Then come,” Baekhyun says and Jongdae does with a sharp exhale of relief. Baekhyun doesn’t slow down, not even as Jongdae’s cock releases strands of come for the second time, thrusting mercilessly at Jongdae’s prostate. He chases his own release in a flurry of quick moans, Jongdae’s fluttering walls sending his cock in bliss until Baekhyun comes, collapsing on top of Jongdae with a groan. He feels his hot come around him as he carefully pulls out, crawling up to kiss Jongdae deeply.

“You were so good,” Baekhyun murmurs, nipping at Jongdae’s bottom lip. “I should reward you. Anything you want, babe?” Jongdae hums in content thought, hands tugging at Baekhyun’s hair as he kisses back with just as much fervor. There’s a small lull as they lie together, making out eagerly.

“I want to ride you,” Jongdae decides, batting his eyelashes with a dangerously attractive smirk. 

At the thought of Jongdae grinding his hips against Baekhyun’s cock, filthy moans spewing from his lips, Baekhyun grins and nods in agreement. He can’t find his wand, mostly likely fallen from the bed, so with a quick hand, he jerks himself to half hardness. 

He’s a bit clumsy, clambering to the other side of the bed, and leaning back against the headboard. Baekhyun’s arms are shaky from holding himself up for so long, and he has bruises all over from Jongdae gripping him, but his mind feels consumed with desire and his face is flushed. Jongdae is straddling him not a half second later, and Baekhyun’s dick twitches in interest as Jongdae leans forward seductively. His eyelashes have dried tears on them and around his neck, there’s a hint of pink and purple hidden underneath the leather collar. His torso is marred with all sorts of love bites and his eyes are half opened as he lazily bites his lip.

Baekhyun thinks he looks absolutely breathtaking. 

He can feel his come leaking out of Jongdae’s ass, spilling over his legs, as Jongdae presses his hands down on Baekhyun’s hips to steady himself.

“You look so pretty like this,” Baekhyun utters, his hands running up and down Jongdae’s side.

“Enjoy the view then,” Jongdae responds with a wink and he leans closer, licking his lips. Baekhyun muffles a moan in the crook of Jongdae’s neck as Jongdae lets his open lips slide down Baekhyun’s chest, sucking briefly his nipples before settling above his abdominals. With a raise of his hips and a sharp intake, Jongdae pushes himself back until Baekhyun’s cock is buried deep in his slick hole, making both of them light headed with pleasure. The temperature in the room skyrockets with arousal as they let out twin moans. Jongdae tentatively rolls his hips, before gaining confidence at Baekhyun’s gasps and beginning to move faster. Jongdae almost sobs in pleasure at the way Baekhyun’s cock presses so perfectly against his prostate.

Baekhyun rests his hands on Jongdae’s ass automatically, biting back a breathy groan at the sensation of Jongdae rocking himself back and forth. “Holy fuck-“ he gasps out, arcing up his hips and pulling down Jongdae further.

Jongdae is panting from overstimulation as he begins to bounce up and down on Baekhyun’s lap, cock slapping against the skin of Baekhyun’s stomach with every movement. His hands are squeezing Baekhyun’s shoulders now, using them as leverage as he drops down roughly. Baekhyun feels like there’s fire burning through his veins as he spreads Jongdae’s legs open to take him further, hands groping flesh with relish. 

He can’t take his eyes off Jongdae as his lover arches his back, moaning Baekhyun’s name with swollen lips as he mindlessly fucks himself, gravity and lube serving to pull him down on Baekhyun’s cock further. His mouth is wide open and his eyes flutter as his prostate is abused by every movement, every push of Baekhyun’s body. 

Sweat drips down Baekhyun’s neck as he thrusts his body up, grunting with exertion. He takes his hands off Jongdae’s butt, shifting one to squeeze Jongdae’s hip and the other to slip a finger through Jongdae’s parted lips. Jongdae takes it into stride, closing his mouth and sucking hard, his tongue swirling around his finger. 

Baekhyun’s eyes can barely stay open now. He’s too aroused and consumed by the feeling of Jongdae riding him like his life depends on it. Jongdae looks so  _ wrecked _ , Baekhyun’s cock buried deep within him, sending electrifying jolts of pleasure up his body and making him gasp with tears from the sensation. 

Every time Baekhyun blinks, white flashes of heat swell up under his eyelids as he tenses with sharp jolts of electricity through his pelvis. He feels so wound up, so amazed at the fact of how he’s the one who made Jongdae like this, so aroused and desperate that he’s practically falling on Baekhyun’s cock desperately. It becomes too much as Baekhyun feels something snap, like a spring, and he comes quickly with a broken moan and nails digging into Jongdae’s skin.

Jongdae lets his finger fall from his mouth, saliva connecting the appendage to his lips, as he clenches his ass, milking the rest of Baekhyun’s orgasm with fervor. He falls on top of Baekhyun a second later, breathing heavily as come drips out of his hole and makes a mess on their thighs and stomach. Baekhyun takes pity on him and jerks him off quickly, letting Jongdae ride out the rest of his orgasm between his fingers before Jongdae comes with a stutter of a moan. 

Baekhyun’s body is sticky and hot from Jongdae lying on top of him, but Baekhyun can’t bring himself to move. He unbuckles the collar from Jongdae’s neck, pausing briefly to run his saliva slicked finger over the marks left behind, before curling his body around Jongdae carefully. Jongdae shifts impossibly closer to Baekhyun, head nuzzled between the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. He tips Jongdae’s chin upwards to kiss him sweetly and whisper, “I love you, Jongdae.”

Jongdae doesn’t respond, still breathing heavily, but his smile is luminous and that’s all Baekhyun needs to know he feels the same. 

\----

The next morning comes with Baekhyun softly stirring to the sound of a shrill alarm. He frowns, eyes still groggy as he glances over to this side to see a bright red clock. Baekhyun turns it off without a second thought, faintly annoyed at the Room for conjuring up such an annoyance. But he turns to his side and pauses.

Baekhyun smiles when he sees Jongdae still sleeping serenely, breathing even and hands curling around Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun shifts his legs and grimaces at the feeling of dried come on his torso. There’s also a sharp pain in his hips when he scoots closer to Jongdae to run his hand through his hair. 

He notices it all when Jongdae finally stirs, eyelashes fluttering, breath hitching, the tiny shift of movement before Jongdae’s eyes open and he smiles sleepily.

“Morning,” Baekhyun says softly, booping Jongdae’s nose. “How are you feeling?”

Jongdae hums and shifts slightly, before grimacing. “I don’t think I’ll be moving any time soon. God, my ass feels like putty,” He says exasperatedly. He reaches up to flick Baekhyun’s forehead who immediately leans back, nose scrunching up in a wince. “Thanks for that.”

“You weren’t complaining at all last night,” Baekhyun points out knowingly, with a cheeky grin.

“No, of course not, I liked it a lot.” Jongdae sighs in contentment and buries his nose underneath Baekhyun’s jaw. “Maybe a little too much.”

“Well.” Baekhyun’s hand traces teasingly down Jongdae’s naked back. “Today is the first day of Christmas break, so if you wan-”

“No way, I need at least three days recovery from last night.” 

“So there’s no chance of a good morning treat?”

“Go back to sleep, Baekhyun, and we’ll see.”

Baekhyun pauses, and registers that Jongdae didn’t exactly say no. So he settles back in bed, pulling the blanket tighter around him and Jongdae, before leaning down to peck Jongdae’s nose. 

“I think for your gift, we can try a couple more spells from the b-”

“Baekhyun.” 

“Right, sorry, love you.” 

_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> what is this? what is my purpose? what is hogwarts without sex magic?


End file.
